witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Adda the White
|Race =Human |Gender =Female |Nationality = |Parents =Adda of Temeria Foltest |Partner =Geralt Radovid V |Hair_color =Red, later white Dyed red |Children = |Relative =Adda of Temeria Anaïs Boussy Foltest |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |Voice = Colleen Prendergast |Born = |Lookalike = Magdalena Górska}} Adda the White was the daughter of Foltest, king of Temeria. She was born a striga as a result of a curse cast by either Ostrit (a local magnate who loved her mother) or Sancia (Foltest's mother). The magnate was in love with the king's sister, the mother of the princess, whose name was also Adda. When he learned of the incestuous relationship between the king and his sister, Ostrit tried to put a curse on the king and this is blamed for Adda's transformation into a striga. However, Foltest's mother was also furious at the incestuous relationship between her children and may also have cursed their child. So it is possible that either Ostrit or Sancia, or both, were the cause of the curse. Adda was named for her mother who died during the birth. Her nickname "the White", which came from the color of her hair after the curse was removed by Geralt, served to distinguish her from her mother, Adda of Temeria, and Adda of Cidaris, the wife of king Goidemar. She was also left mentally impaired, so while she remained the logical heir to the Temerian throne, the continuation of the royal line begun by Geddes was possibly at its end. Biography While Adda's human form was fully restored, her mind was left terribly degraded by trauma, and she is still in danger of relapse. To ward off the curse, Geralt instructed the princess to wear an amulet necklace and told her keeper to have her participate in rituals designed to ward off the curse. Unfortunately, even though Adda's curse was lifted, she remained intellectually impaired. It was also then that her hair became white, which earned her the name "Adda the White". In the non-canon short story Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna, Adda seems to have recovered sufficiently from her curse to have become the queen of Temeria. In the Temerian Dynasty, additional material written by Andrzej Sapkowski and published on his official website, Adda was described as white-haired and intellectually impaired. However, in the game and in the English translation of the short story The Witcher, her hair is red and there is no explanation for the change in her mental state. The princess had grown into a pretty, if some what wild and spoiled girl whom Geralt met at Leuvaarden's reception, where she was accompanied by the ever attentive Roderick de Wett. If Geralt refused to have sex with her she then reveals a small tidbit about her intentions regarding her father's crown. According to the Professor's notes, Adda collaborated with Salamandra. She was behind the counterfeiting of the royal sealfor more information about the forgery, see: Mysterious note and forged the proclamations of the state of emergency, and therefore was responsible for the chaos in the Trade Quarter. She was promised the throne of Temeria, though in reality Salamandra believed her to be unpredictable and would not likely have honored that bargain. The organization planned to break the alliance. When Ostrit put a curse on Adda, he described the process in his diary. Whoever possessed the diary may renew the curse and transform Adda back into a striga. But Adda is not only dangerous as a striga, she is equally dangerous with the power she wields as a princess. It is only thanks to Triss' intervention that Geralt managed to escape Adda's (manicured) claws by the skin of his teeth. Associated quests * A Posh Reception * Frozen Reflections * Her Highness the Striga * Witchers' Secrets Journal entry : At Leuvaarden's reception I had the chance to meet Princess Adda. Some years ago I relieved her of the striga curse, and the princess has grown into a pretty, if somewhat wild and spoiled girl. : According to the Professor's notes, Adda collaborated with Salamandra. She was behind the counterfeiting of the royal seal and forged the proclamation of the state of emergency. She was promised the throne of Temeria, though in reality Salamandra believed her to be unpredictable. The organization planned to break the alliance. : It turned out that Adda was behind the forgery of the royal seals and responsible for the chaos in the Trade Quarter. The princess had been collaborating with Salamandra, but it seems this alliance was too much for her. Thanks to Triss' intervention, I managed to escape Adda's claws by the skin of my teeth. : Princess Adda was born of an incestuous union and came into this world as a striga. This was the consequence of a curse cast by a jealous courtier who had loved her mother. For several years the striga roamed Old Vizima, stalking and devouring the unwary. Until I arrived, no one had been able to kill her or lift the curse. Adda did not fully regain her personality, however, and there is still danger of a relapse. That's why the princess wears amulets and participates in rituals designed to ward off the curse. : If Geralt kills the striga: :: The curse of the striga returned and Adda changed into a monster again. This time I had to kill her. : If Geralt lifts the curse: :: The curse of striga returned and Adda changed into a monster again. I managed to free her of the spell once more. : Princess Adda was born a striga as a result of Ostrit's curse. The magnate was in love with the king's sister and Adda's mother, whose name was also Adda. When he learned of the incestuous relationship between the king and his sister, Ostrit put a curse on the king and described the process in his diary. Whoever possesses the diary may renew the curse and transform Adda back into a striga. The Gift Adda wants catoblepas meat, rare is best. To obtain the item, speak to Velerad, the burgomeister, but do not forget some strong alcohol to loosen his tongue. Then he will point you in the direction of Thaler, who wants a letter from a chest in the nearby alcove before revealing any more information. Finally, speak to Triss, as she can conjure the necessary gift for the princess. Adda is a mentioned-only, secondary character in the second game. The book The Temerian Royal Dynasty provides in-game information about Adda. If you have imported a saved game before starting, then the journal entry added by that book is based on the choices made in that game (otherwise Adda is dead by default). One of Chorab's tales is about Geralt lifting the curse from Adda for the first time. If Adda was killed in the original game * Foltest mentions the lack of an heir at the beginning of the game. * In Vergen, Geralt may stumble upon a priest named Tiberius who all but prostrates himself at Geralt's feet for slaying the Striga. If Adda was spared in the original game * During the prologue, Foltest mentions that Adda has married to the king of Redania and thus must "content herself with Redania" as the Temerian nobility would never allow a Redanian to sit on the throne. * During the conversation with the Kaedweni messenger, the issue of the Temerian nobility rejecting Adda as a future queen takes a primary role - Boussy La Valette's death is but a secondary concern. * Radovid V mentions that in Redania, Anaïs La Valette would be safe and close to her half-sister - Adda. * In Vergen, Geralt may stumble upon a priest named Tiberius who accuses him of "saving the monster". Journal entry If Adda was spared in the first game: :King Foltest's daughter had been cursed even before leaving her mother's womb and turned into a striga as a child. The jag-toothed princess had long terrorized Vizima, until Geralt lifted the curse. It returned after a few years, but the witcher managed to lift it a second time. Later Adda became the wife of Radovid V, king of Redania. If Geralt saved Adda in the first game, then she is still Queen of Redania, though the developers decided not to introduce her in The Witcher 3 and explore her plotline further.Mateusz Tomaszkiewicz: "Adda in the third game" She is mentioned only in an old letter, found in the courtyard of the Royal Palace in Vizima, where some Alyssandra Deviel wrote to Roderick de Wett on how to revive the curse. Adda is a Northern Realms leader in the Homecoming version. Reward Tree entries :''Scroll 1: A beautiful young girl with a button nose and a storm of red hair – what's there to fear? Well, appearances can be deceiving... And in Adda's case, more so than usual.'' :''Scroll 2: It appeared the witcher had, indeed, cured the ghastly affliction that gave Adda the rather nasty habit of turning into a striga. But if you believe the rumors, the princess has been known to relapse.'' :''Scroll 3: At first, it was thought Adda had been cursed by the gods, for she was the product of an incestuous affair between King Foltest and his sister, Adda of Temeria. The truth, as is often the case, was revealed to be quite different...'' :''Scroll 4: The witcher's investigation showed that a romantically-frustrated courtier by name of Ostrit was responsible for Adda's curse. Unsurprisingly, it seemed the gods had played no role, proving yet again to be indifferent toward the foul deeds of man... Fortunately, one does not require divine power to rout out wickedness.'' :''Chest 1: Upon discovering Adda had been transformed into a striga, King Foltest immediately promised a weighty reward to any who could disenchant the princess... And a swift retribution to any who dared slay her. A long while passed before someone stepped up to the task. The volunteer turned out to be none other than Geralt of Rivia, a witcher from the School of the Wolf.'' :''Chest 2: After Geralt lifted the curse, it seemed Adda had become an ordinary girl. Pleasant, eloquent, undeniably beautiful – she quickly became the pride and joy of the Temerian court. However, dark rumors began to circulate among the royal family's servants. In her bedchamber, away from prying eyes, Adda had committed horrible atrocities against her maidservants... Though, details remain unknown as many were never to be seen again.'' :''Chest 3: A telling sign that Adda's curse had not been fully undone was her love for catoblepas flesh. The meat of a catoblepas – known also as a gorgon – has a very peculiar taste, disturbingly similar to that of human flesh. Considering the beasts are scarce and their meat a rare delicacy at banquets in the Temerian court, Princess Adda was forced to settle for a more readily available substitute.'' Notes * There is also the butcher in the Trade Quarter who has a dog named "Adda", because she is "a spoiled bitch". * Her story is told in Disenchanting a Striga. * She appears in the some of the comics: in , the Polish comic illustrated by Bogusław Polch, and in The Witcher: Curse of Crows as a striga when Geralt retells Ciri the backstory of his first striga contract. * Adda appears in the 8th episode of The Hexer TV series, "Rozdroże". Videos File:A Posh Reception and Princess Adda File:Her Highness The Striga File:Legends of The Witcher Who is Princess Adda? Gallery Gwent cardart northern adda the white.jpg|Gwent card art Gwent cardart monsters adda striga.jpg|Striga form People Adda full.png|Princess Adda People_Adda_undressed.png|Adda in her nightie People_Princess_Adda.png|Adda's journal picture Romance_Adda_censored.png|Censored romance card Tw Curse of Crows Striga Adda.png|As striga in "The Witcher: Curse of Crows" comics Strzyga z filmu.jpg|Adda as a striga in the TV series Adda serial.jpg|Adda in the TV series References cs:Adda uk:Адда de:Adda (Foltests Tochter) es:Ada la Blanca fr:Adda la Blanche it:Adda la Bianca hu:Fehér Adda pl:Adda Biała ru:Адда vi:Adda the White Category:Humans Category:Consorts Category:Royal family members Category:Characters in the comics Category:The Hexer characters Category:The Last Wish characters Category:Something Ends, Something Begins characters Category:Season of Storms characters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:Romance cards Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned-only characters Category:The Witcher 3 mentioned-only characters